This Hollow Heart
by shelbyshoe
Summary: Ulquiorra is a warrior and guard of a great city. As such he must abandon all sentiments and follow orders, but a visit to the palace in the heart of the city changes that. He is appointed to be the guardian of the queen, and soon finds himself never wanting to leave her side. That is until a great war seeks to tear them apart.
1. Chapter 1

I was bred to be a warrior. I was to be a savior and protector for the weak, but had I known it would take me this far into the depths of despair I may not have taken this path at all.

They said I must follow orders. They told me emotions were weakness. My heart was to be dismissed in battle, and replaced with logic and agility.

Then I met her.

It started as a glimpse into someone else's world. I was angry and afraid when I first ran. The brutal world I belonged to became too familiar to me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, as hard as my soul was aching. Through the mud and rain I fled the walls of my captures, my brothers, my leaders. I didn't know where I was headed but I knew the road I was on would take me far away, or so I thought.

Unexpectedly I was blocked by a gate covered in exotic flowers, their aroma overtaking me; it towered over my tiny form and surrounded a large area. I wondered where I had ended up. Was this the center I was told about, for we only saw the outside of the vast circle that was our home? Warriors could only know that we must guard the center at all costs, but what lay inside? I slowly reached my hand out to only just brush the edge of a soft petal. Laying my hand against the wall of blossoms I began to walk letting my fingers slide through their soft form. I closed my eyes and just internalized the smell that I did not want to forget. It reminded me of something long forgotten, of a place that I wanted to be. It was then that I felt it. The sensation made me stop and open my eyes. It was a breeze, a simple absence of presence, but it was startling. There was a gap in the wall, and it seemed just big enough for me to slither through. The other side was more than I could have imagined. A towering structure before me, welcomed me in. Flowers, trees, shrubs, and animals I had never seen before. Time seemed to almost stop, as the sky was clear of clouds and teeming with sunlight. A strange insect with wings just brushing past my face bursting with color brought me back. I knew I was not meant to exist here, but I wanted more. The breeze way was quiet and beckoned me in, but I could hear faint whispers. Hurriedly I stepped behind some brush just able to see the breezeway in front of me.

And like a magnificent apparition she appeared. Long orange hair gently fell behind her. She held herself as if she knew her place. A few older men walked with her, all had grim expressions talking heatedly beside her. Her eyes were transfixed in front of her as she walked. She looked as though her mind were somewhere else yet her soft brown gaze stayed unwavering. I knew that I felt how she felt, alone and transparent. I watched her pass slowly by without even the slightest notice of my existence, and soon she was gone. I only remember running. I fled the fantasy realm I had found. This wasn't real I remember thinking to myself.

Why I returned to the outer limits I didn't know. I convinced myself it was because a sense of duty. Somehow I knew it was something more. I received beatings, was not allowed meals, and was scolded vigorously at my arrival. I vowed that day I would return. It was fascinating to see a world not absent of life.

I wanted it back. The longer I stayed away the more the aching began. Deep in my chest I felt it, and gradually the pressure subsided. They told us to forget our hearts in battle. Little did I know that our hearts would begin to wither away.

The years passed me quickly, and I found my combat had improved above most of the strongest of combatants. I became a leader of the guard. I was given a squad who would fight under me. Giving orders was never difficult for I was absent of guilt when my soldiers perished. They were meant to be controlled for that was their place. I knew then that this was what I was bred for, built for, and I would uphold this honor.

Then it happened. I was summoned to the inner circle. I was unaware of what was to come. I thought that the day I went back I would be different. Me and a few other leaders were rounded up into a carriage and carried away. I recalled when the center was so close when I first ran away, but since the expansion of our city after great victories it became so far away. During our journey many wondered aloud what we were even summoned for. One man spoke up inquiring that it may just be the goddess inside the castle.

"I heard she was truly a beauty." He continued.

"You know that's just a myth…" Another man interrupted. "Goddesses don't exist."

I remained quiet for the journey as the conversation of the mythical goddesses soon died down. Unlike everyone else I knew this to be false. There was no goddess inside the inner circle, only a lonely girl. I wondered if she craved the outside like I craved the city center. Before I was able to even complete my thoughts the carriage ceased.

I stepped out lightly, my hands in my pockets, lining up with the rest of the leaders. I then noticed we were facing the gates I once knew.

"Are those even real?" The man asked noisily stepping closer slowly reaching out his hand. A strong blade came down swiftly and severed the curious man's hand from his wrist.

"You will not touch anything. You will not speak to anyone. You will only obey. Is this clear?" Our commander said loudly stepping over the puddle of blood he made. I felt no pity for the man now writhing and screaming on the ground like a child.

"Yes, sir." We all called back.

"You there, kill this man." The commander said pointing to me, and without question I stepped toward the man. My blade extended out in front of me in one hand, my other in my pocket. His eyes bore into mine pleading for his life, but I did not understand his desperation. Without hesitation I brought my sword down through his throat, and finally the screaming stopped. After cleaning my katana I turned back to the commander and he gestured me to walk beside him as he lead the others through the gate. I never noticed much about our commander except unlike anyone I've ever seen he wore glasses with his hair tousled neatly on his head. The inside was just as I remembered. The sun shone brightly through the trees, and the landscape was lush green. After the outburst earlier on, no one decided to comment on this fact. For the first time I was to enter into the grand palace of the mythical goddess.

It was smaller than I pictured it in my mind on that day. There were sculptures and portraits everywhere we went. The room felt soft and plush, drastically different from the harsh environment on the outside for the gate. We all were stopped before a pair of large doors.

"You will enter and line up." The commander said simply before opening the door. "You will stay by me." He said looking at me. Somehow I felt as if he was guarding me from something. Inside the room floor to ceiling screamed class and elegance, a throne room of sorts.

"My lady, we present to you the guard." A chubby man spoke loudly behind a large chair I believed to be empty, but there sat the mythical goddess, the lonely woman. The commander and I stayed off to the side as the other leaders lined up. Most looked bored with this parade and only glared at me enviously, an emotion I did not understand. I watched as she gracefully got up from her seat. She was dressed in a royal's gown with a flowing train, and a crown upon her head that resembled antlers to me. The mythical goddess found her way to the row of strong men.

"Only one of them?" She asked almost too quietly to hear, looking over her shoulder to the men behind her. I realized this must be the appointment of guardians. What a waste it would be of talent for her sake, as she was safe as houses in the inner circle. She took her time, moving slowly from one man to another. First she looked them in the eyes, her eyes barely glancing at their weapons, and back to their face. The woman did not make any inclination of choice, only continued to walk down the line. The room was silent while she continued her sorry excuse for scrutiny. By the end of the line she looked disappointed. She then turned to step back to her cushioned throne when her eyes locked on mine.

"What about this one?" She asked stepping right up to me. She was much shorter than I was and looked at me with a fierceness I had never known.

"He is to be promoted, my lady." The commander said looking straight ahead. "One of our best in battle." This was news to me, but it was not concerning. Promotion meant nothing more than a bigger title and a bigger squad.

"He is the best is he?" She said looking me over, more so than the other men.

"We have a fine line up for you today my lady." The commander spoke once more before silencing for good. Was this what he was keeping me from? He probably knew it would be a waste of talent if I were her guardian, for more talent was needed in battle.

"I see." She said looking over her shoulder at the lineup of leaders. "But this one is different." She said looking into my eyes.

"How so?" I asked without thinking. She almost seemed startled by my words, as was everyone else in the room, but no one interjected.

"You have seen many things I'm sure in your time of battle. I would like you to stand beside me as a guardian of the queen." She said without wavering. Little did I know she was the queen? I remembered her only as a child as I was.

"I have to decline." I said again without thinking. I didn't know what had come over me. I still felt nothing, but my words would not stop.

"You don't have a choice." She said softly with almost sadness in her face. "He shall be my guardian." She announced turning to face the throne before walking toward it. What had happened? Was I really going to live here in this fortress protecting an already overly protected child? My commander looked as sick as I felt. We were then ushered out of the room.

"I am very sorry to see you leave our ranks, but you have been given a great honor." The commander said without feeling in his voice.

"I disagree." I said.

"As do I." He said back to me. "You will be left here to then accompany the queen."

Until the last man I watched them leave. Isn't this where I wanted to end up all those years ago? Then why am I full of confusion?

"Do you believe I made the wrong choice?" Her voice spoke softly to me after some time waiting for her to appear.

"Yes." I said without hesitation.

"Take a walk with me guardian." She beckoned. Without question I followed her orders. We continued to be silent as we walked. We reached sliding doors in which the woman pulled back to reveal a pond teeming with life. I followed as she sat upon a bench looking over the water which rippled softly, a blossoming tree overhead. "Sit, please." She said.

"I do not believe I made the wrong decision." She continued. I only remained silent glancing at the koi pond below us. "You have known much battle, and yet here you stand, so you must be quite strong. I found it to be a factor in my choosing you."

"Only a factor?" I wondered aloud. I thought, isn't actions in battle important in this kind of decision?

"Your eyes… They are strong, yet you are looking for something." She said as if it were a fact.

"What would I be looking for, woman?"

"My name is Orihime Inoue and you will address me as such. What is your name?" She asked, her voice trying to sound full of authority but only sounded kind and curious to me. I could tell she was a kind person buffered from the outside world, and giving orders was what she must do not what she wanted.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"You are looking for purpose."

"I have to disagree."

"Of course you do. That seems to be what you are good at."

"Only recently."

"I must be special then. If not purpose then what do you think you are looking for?" This question made me fall silent. What was I looking for? Was I even looking for something? Maybe I was, after all those years maybe I was looking for escape…Or more likely…

"A heart."

"A heart? That's an odd thing to be looking for. Isn't it just here?" She commented placing a finger toward my chest.

"I don't think so…Not anymore, for you see Inoue, I am hollow."

_**Thank you for reading! If you would like more from this story please follow and leave a review. I appreciate any review including criticism.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was so warm. I always remembered how warm I felt inside those walls. Like an embrace you never wanted to shake off. My eye lids felt warm and bright making me squint as I opened them. In the darkness of my quarters a tiny slant of light found its way through my curtains. Just enough light to pierce my foggy sleep. What time was it? I dressed slowly that morning, taking in the scent of exotic blossoms that never seemed to leave the grounds. I slid open my door to the hallway. It was almost too quiet for a whisper as I found my way to her door, which looked out a window to the pond we found ourselves the day before. I sat just beside the door, my blade sheathed in my hand. I really had no idea what it was that they wanted me to do as her guardian, but I would find out today.

I sat and watched quietly as the breeze that I could not feel tousled the blossoming tree side to side. A blue bird I hadn't seen before perched on the bench overlooking the clear water in her seat. I let my eyes rest close as I imagined what it would have been like growing up in such a place. The burden of death released from your shoulders.

"It's just unnecessary." I barely made out a masculine voice say from inside her door.

"Please don't raise your voice, it's too early." Inoue said softly pleading. Maybe it was something in her voice that made me stand up, or just the idea that my duty was to protect her when she sounded so. I stood up quietly and slid open the door. Inoue stood in the tea room just adjacent to her room. The door was open and she was wrapped in a robe from the morning. A taller man with bright orange hair, almost as hers, dressed in military garb a sword sheathed at his side stood in front of her his eyes now transfixed on me.

"I heard raised voices." I said as if to give an excuse for my interruption.

"Come in Ulquiorra." Inoue said with a soft smile. I obliged closing the door and standing in front of it, my hands in my pockets.

"So this is Schiffer?" He said, his gaze never wavering, and neither did mine.

"Yes, he was appointed by me yesterday Kurosaki."

"I guess we'll finish this conversation later then Orihime. I'll be going now; the elders want to meet about some incident in the city." He said looking back at Inoue before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. What a child I had thought then.

"I'm sorry for his behavior."

"It is not you who should be apologizing." I said.

"Please sit down; I wanted to discuss some things with you. I already made tea." She said, her voice already becoming more relaxed. That was something I never got used to with her. No one else was ever as relaxed in front of me as she was. I followed her orders and sat down, laying my sword beside me on the floor. "You are probably wondering who that was…" She began. "He's my half-brother Ichigo Kurosaki. Also a knight, and is very trusted amongst the elders."

"They were there yesterday." I thought aloud, remembering the large round men that stood beside the throne at the guardian selection.

"Yes. Please, don't mind Kurosaki's rudeness."

"He is very protective of you." At this she turned her gaze from the door he left to me.

"Always has been, like I can't take care of myself."

"He is right." Her eyes gave a slight glare at this statement. I could always read that woman's emotions. They were always written all over her face, it was something I was fond of about her. No secrets or facades. "The world is a dangerous place woman. You would not survive."

"How would you know? I can take care of myself…"

"What is his reason for concern?" I asked addressing Kurosaki's raised tones earlier.

"He doesn't think I should have a guardian. He says he is the only person that should be responsible for me… He doesn't trust anyone. I agreed with the elders request of course. I would only hold him back, I needed someone else to stay by my side…Possibly teach me how to defend myself if the time ever came to do so." At the last sentence her voice trailed away.

"I am to teach you?"

"That was the idea." She said, staring into my eyes, as if trying to peer deep into my soul. Too bad I didn't have one…

"I am not the person to teach you."

"Always the way with words I see…" She said sliding a tea cup to me and sitting down across the table. "You will teach me." She said softly, her voice hardening just a little. "You have no choice." I did not feel the need to answer. She was right. I had no choice in the matter, I was bred to obey and that was exactly what I would do. We sat in silence with our tea. I imagined Inoue outside the guarded gates. I could see her cold and hungry searching for safety. Looking up at her once more I found her eyes upon me.

"Has anyone told you that you have lovely eyes?" She said, followed by a deep flush. Obviously saying something she wished for me not to hear.

"No."

"What is it like out there?" She asked curiously.

"It's hard, cold, and painful." I replied taking a sip of my tea.

"You always speak so simply, almost cold. I just can't figure you out." Inoue said leaning on her elbows still staring at my eyes.

"I do not understand the idea of not getting to the point of things."

"Did you have a family?"

"No." I said simply. I never really had a family nor have I wanted to know if I did. I was raised to be a soldier, a warrior, a beast. She sighed at my answer, and sat back on her ankles exasperated by my answer.

"I will understand you one day, Ulquiorra." She said with a small grin. I just didn't understand how someone so trapped inside such enormous sheltering walls could be so overjoyed, as if every word I said was a riddle, a challenge. Inoue then got up and closed her door to her room behind her, leaving me with tea and thoughts.

Could someone so pure be tainted with combat? Could I really teach her enough for her to hold her own? I got up from the table strapping my sword back in its place. My gaze fell on the window. All the views seemed to be different, yet the same warm light. I didn't belong here. I wanted to run, but my place was set here. Nothing would have been able to stop me from leaving, yet here I stayed. Inoue bounded out of her room, wearing something simple not as dramatic as the day before. Small floral clips pinned her hair out of her way, resembling the blossoms I once ran my fingers through as a child.

"I will not teach you to advance an enemy, only guard from one." I said, having made up my mind without my recollection.

"I'll make you a deal. If I do well with that you have to teach me to advance." She said a grin on her face, as if she had won an argument that had not taken place.

"No." I said. A frown replaced her victorious expression.

"We'll see about that…" She grimaced to herself. Inoue turned toward the door to the hallway I first entered. I followed obediently, closing the doors she left ajar. We found our way outside to a large field area. The inner circle was indeed larger than I thought it would be. We walked to the center when she finally turned toward me. A lot must have been on her thoughts on our way there, for her expression was determination I had not seen from her before.

"I'm ready." She said getting into a familiar battle stance.

"You have form, but what of a weapon?"

"I thought I wouldn't need one if I wasn't advancing?"

"You always need a weapon to defend yourself, blocking or not." I said thinking about what we could use. I once heard that the inner goddess had powers no one had ever seen before. There was only one way to find out if this was truth. "What of your powers?" I asked. Her eyes grew wide her stance falling.

"How do you… What powers?" She asked.

"Is it not true you have them?"

"Yes. I suppose as my guardian you have the right to know…" She said after a long pause, looking up toward the sky for just a moment before looking into my gaze. "I can control events… Reverse them. I can reject them." It took a moment for me to catch on. She must have realized this for she then walked to me.

"I'll show you." She said before pulling off one of her floral pins. Gently she took my hand and looked into my face. "It's the only way for me to show you." Looking down as Inoue dragged an edge of the pin across my palm exposing crimson blood. "You didn't even wince." She said in surprise.

"Not my biggest wound." I replied. And with a smile she placed her fingertips on the other pin and concentrated on the menial cut. "I reject." She said, as warm light spread from her fingertips over my palm. When the light dissipated my cut had vanished. I must have looked impressed for her smile grew wider. "I rejected the event of your cut."

"I see." I said staring at my hand. I began contemplating how this might be useful in battle. "Go stand where you were." Inoue walked back to her spot in the field. Without warning I unsheathed my blade, concentrating on her. I took my stance before charging toward her with my sword, fully intending to bring my blade through her heart. Her eyes grew wide with fear, and before a scream could escape her, an orange light flooded my vision and pushed me back with a force I wasn't expecting. I was sent to the ground my eyes looking up at the clear blue sky.

"What the hell was that?! Were you trying to kill me?!" She yelled angrily. My vision of clouds was then blocked by her lovely face. "How dare you! I trusted you!"

"You have no reason to, but you blocked well woman." I said as my breath returned to me. Her face softened in understanding as she helped me up.

"Don't call me woman."

"As you wish, Inoue."

"I'm sorry I threw you back… Was that really me?"

"You are much stronger that I thought, and in more ways than one."

"Of course I am… What ways?"

"That is enough for today. Your pins are a conduit now. You should be able to master this." I said as I began to walk back toward the palace.

"How did you know that it would work?" Inoue asked catching up to me.

"I didn't."

"I find it hard to believe you tried to deliberately stab me." She said with a soft laugh.

"You seemed to think so earlier."

"That was different… I was caught by surprise."

"You are a stubborn woman Inoue."

We made it back in time for her meal, and I was to escort her to the dining room.

"You are not going to join us?"

"I am not of rank to do so. I will leave you now." I said walking away before she could argue with me, which I was sure she was planning to do. I wasn't sure where I was supposed to go. I eventually made my way back to the pond that I found to be quite peaceful. The blue bird was gone like the wind, but the rippling sound of the pond remained. I sat on the bench with my sword leaning against it.

"I can send you back." I familiar voice said behind me.

"Is that so?"

"I know this is the last place you want to be. Babysitting a child is not exactly what you had in mind was it? The leader of the fourth squad, I know about you Schiffer. Your men were slaughtered." Kurosaki hissed.

"Is that not what happens in battle…Tell me Kurosaki. Have you seen war?" I said lifting my gaze to him.

"You are nothing but a machine. Used by the government to kill."

"You are not?"

"I swore to protect her. I will not let you lay a hand on her."

"I have no reason to."

"I'm sure if you were ordered to you would without a second thought. Am I right?"

"You are not wrong. Fortunately for you, no one has ordered me to do so and I doubt they will." I said looking up at the tree. "This is a wonderful place you live in, away from the real suffering of this world. Maybe its envy I feel toward you people." I said almost to myself. Kurosaki did not reply and only sat next to me.

"Is that why you stay here? To be away from the outside?"

"I'm not sure why I stay here. All I know is what I'm told."

"Then can you follow this order? Protect her… Protect her when I can't." He said his elbows to his knees fists placed on his forehead so I could not see his face. I did not know what I knew then. He loved Inoue, and this was a man begging me to keep her safe. I also did not know what he did. About what was to come.

"I accept this order." I said simply looking back to the tree.

"If you don't uphold it I will kill you." Kurosaki said without even thinking about it.

"You will try." I replied.

"I wonder what she sees in you. I've never seen such trust from her before…" He said quietly.

"I have no idea." And I really did not. Why put trust in a man who has killed men women and children? Why trust a man like me who does not even know how to feel?

_**Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback so far! I fell in love with this story and can't wait to show you what I have busying my head. Things should only get better from here. I hope you continue to follow this story, and as always I enjoy feedback good and bad. **_

_**As a side note, I have not stopped listening to Dustin O'Halloran's pieces while I write this story. Specifically We Move Lightly and Opus 23. If you are interested in something to listen to while you read I can suggest this!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Time has always been very insignificant to me. Passing us by like each breath we take. Looking back now I believe I should have been more aware of our time as she was.

Our afternoon walk was a short one that day, Inoue was feeling quite weak. It was only the day before she was told of a massive revolt in the outskirts of the city. Her half-brother and his men sent into the hordes to make peace. Her worry overcoming her, her voice shut away. I walked behind her keeping a slow pace. My hands tucked away in my pockets. I recall her dress flowing with the windy day, her hair shining in the afternoon sun. I enjoyed our walks. We never talked much during them since we always seemed preoccupied with thought. This time however, her thoughts seemed to take her to a place I could not reach.

It had been three months since my arrival to the inner circle. I still was unaccustomed to it. The cheerful sky still felt alien, and I remained with a feeling of isolation. I still did not belong to such a warm place; however she always felt I did. Inoue liked to remind me that she picked me that day. That because of this I belonged here. Inoue stopped at our pond just sitting on the bench, and silently I stood beside her. Usually Inoue would become flustered and order me to sit down after I declined her first kind offer. Today her mind wandered elsewhere. She didn't speak to me, and only stared vacantly. I felt it there again like the day of the guardian selection. My voice took me before my mind could silence it.

"Would you like me to tell you it is going to be okay? Isn't that what someone should say at a time like this?" I asked, and I began to see the fog lift in her mind. She then lifted her gaze to me considering my words. Her eyes full of worry, sadness I had not seen from her before. We remained like that for what I was sure was a long time. Searching my eyes for answers I did not have.

"I'm frightened." She almost whispered.

"He is strong is he not? I don't believe he would be sent into a riot without belief in his abilities." I said looking straight ahead at a delicate insect perched upon a blossom. Its vibrant wings spread and came together effortlessly. Every so often the insect would move, as if preparing for flight. It seemed stifled by something. Perhaps it was not ready to fly. Perhaps it never really knew how…Or it may have doubted its strength.

"I know he is… But I am so…"

"Helpless?" I asked meeting her gaze again.

"Yes." She answered, as a tear rolled down her face. I stood in front of her and slowly dropped to my knee never leaving her eyes, and as the tear trailed along her chin I found my thumb softly brush it away. My hand just beneath her jaw my thumb brushing lightly.

"I have known no other woman as strong as you." I said honestly. Inoue closed her eyes and met her forehead to mine.

"You don't even know me…" She said sadly.

"I have trained with you long enough to at least know that." I retorted keeping my eyes on her.

"You are stubborn." She said softly opening her eyes.

"I am truthful." I said. Her eyes were observing mine always searching for something. Her lips parted softly leaning ever slowly into me, as if coming across a wild animal not wanting to scare it away. I had never allowed someone so close before that time. Maybe it was a sense of vulnerability that I could not grasp that kept me away.

An explosion erupted from the gate bring my attention back to the task at hand. Three men leaped out from the smoke toward our position. I immediately unsheathed my sword staying close to Inoue. One man who looked incredibly strong advanced to me first, his own sword clashing into mine loudly.

"You look bored boy." The man spat at me with a leer. "We wouldn't want anyone to find the hidden princess." I could feel her power surging. She was ready for this… I had to remember that, or else she would lecture me again. Her shield blocking fists as my sword came dangerously close to the man's throat before he side stepped away. "She's stronger than we thought I see." The man said only glancing at her for a brief moment before my blade slid into his chest as easy as if it were made of air.

"You speak too much." I said before shoving him off, leaving his body to rot. I turned just before I saw it. Her powerful shield waver for only a second from a second man's blow before being carried away by the third. No one was to touch her. An overwhelming sense of power coursed through my hand. Black flames surrounding my sword, and as if on instinct I sent them spiraling toward the man who now held an unconscious queen in his arms. I stood unmoving; almost in shock as power I never knew rushed through me once more. I couldn't understand where it had come from. The second man was quick to think as he flung himself in front of the flames letting the other get away as his body was engulfed in a puff of smoke disappearing forever. At that moment I remember only one thing, they had got away and took her with them.

I ran to her, over the tall protective gate as fast as I could.

* * *

"Ulquiorra why is it you never join us for dinner?" Inoue asked me as she slid on her shoes.

"I am not of rank." I replied waiting for her to prepare as I stood inside her tea room.

"But you are my guardian; you should be in there with us. If anything it would be better for my safety don't you think?"

"If you say so, Inoue."

"Don't you ever wonder why they make such ridiculous rules?"

"No."

"Can you say more than a few words to me ever?" She said with a sigh as I walked her to the door of her room. She had been pestering me about this particular question for quite a while now. It must have really been eating her mind. I thought of how simple it was of her to think such rules were outlandish. I feel as though I was the simple one at that time to think that way.

She continued to think quietly to herself as was walked to the dining hall where the elders, officers, and the queen would dine. I used to wonder what was going on in that brain of hers. Inoue was always thinking of such things as how I am treated of all people. I believe she must have really thought I had a soul much kinder than I really did. We approached the massive doors leading to the dining hall.

"Ulquiorra." She said bowing her head as I opened the door for her. I bowed my head in return and closed the door behind her going to stand in my place to wait for her return. I usually went to my room after escorting her back to her room. I wondered what we'd have today. Another custom I had to get used to was the elegant food. I was used to the cheaper food fed to the soldiers. No matter what rank it was what you received. For this reason I could not get used to the complicated dishes served to my room every day.

I looked up as the door I had shut slid open.

"Come on." I heard a voice say grabbing my wrist and tugging me in through the gaping door. I soon realized it was Inoue. I was not sure what was going on as I watched the back of her hair sway with each step, her vibrant orange hair always catching my eye.

"I cannot enter." I said.

"Yes you can I told the elders you are to dine with us for dinner from now on. They cannot change my mind. You are just as important as they are to this palace." She said to me without looking back. She probably knew I did not approve.

I walked in as the room suddenly silenced. All eyes turned to mine and Inoue escorted me to a chair just beside hers. Kurosaki it seemed also did not look pleased. Maybe it was my presents or the fact that I was to sit between them. No one moved or talked for a time as I took my seat tying my sheathed sword to my chair as Kurosaki had done to his. I feel now we had a lot more in common than I once thought back then. Once Inoue took her seat an older man cleared his throat and began to eat again. Most of them did the same while others glared at Inoue whiles she obliviously ate her meal. I began to do the same as I wondered why she would take the time and care to convince the others I was worthy of sitting at the same table.

"I want to lead a team into the city." Kurosaki announced disrupting the already tense silence.

"That is absurd!" An elder cried out.

"I am willing and able to do so." He said to the man.

"You can't be serious." Inoue said laying down her fork.

"I have to Orihime." He said facing her completely ignoring my presence. "The situation is graver than we had previously thought. The city is starving and heated, and they want change. They will revolt." He said to the man once more.

"You have no say in the matter. You will not go." The man said angrily forgetting his food.

"I think it is a good idea Piaus." Another man sitting next to him said silencing the other man.

"Kurosaki, do you have a strategy?" He asked and the previous man continued eating his food silently. I had then become so absorbed in the conversation I too had forgotten my plate.

"You can't actually be considering…" Inoue said. I turned to her, shock written all over her face.

"They are and I can Orihime. This is the time to act before they find themselves in the inner gates. You think just having Schiffer by your side is going to be enough?" Kurosaki said facing Inoue, again forgetting my presence.

"He is stronger than you think Kurosaki…And it's not that I think this issue should not be addressed, rather I feel someone else should be in charge of it." She said angrily.

"I must agree with her." Piaus said once more.

"Let us put it to a vote then?" Kurosaki said addressing the rest of the room. "All apposed?" He asked as Inoue, Piaus, and two others raised their hands. "All in favor?" He said as the rest of the room raised their hands high. I did not take a vote which would later be brought up to me by Inoue. "Then it is settled!" Kurosaki said continuing his meal. The evening past quietly, as we ate and took our leave. I followed Inoue as she stormed out after Kurosaki.

"How could you make such a decision and not discuss it with me first?" She asked fuming.

"I do not have to discuss every aspect of my life with you Orihime." Kurosaki replied.

"We said we would never keep anything from each other remember?"

"We were kids!"

"But it is still important we do! Especially since this is a dangerous decision!"

"I became a part of the military to serve and protect this city, and that is exactly what I am doing. I am completely capable of taking care of this situation."

"So you'll die for this city?" She said softly as a tear rolled down her face.

"Yes." He said lowering his voice. "I know we only share mothers but you are as important to me as if you were my full sister. You are also a vital part of this city… It is something I must do to protect the things I care about." With that he walked away toward his room. I fixed my gaze back to Inoue who had her eyes closed looking to the sky.

"I'm sorry you had to be here for that." She said softly.

"Why are you so concerned about me?" I asked without hesitation. Her eyes opened and looked at me with a sideways glance.

"You are important to me. Which I'm sure I am to you." She said. I couldn't say if what she said was true. I could only remain silent after another outburst of words.

"You should go back to your room." I said leading her there.

"Although the dinner was rather tense I was glad you were there. Like the rock that I needed to keep me steady." She said with a sigh.

"I don't think I can be that for you." I said.

"Why ever not?" She asked.

"I'm not the kind of person to give emotional support. All I've known is despair, and all I will ever know is my objective. I am not the kind of person you want in your life."

"I believe you are more than that."

"I can't see how."

"Of course you can't." She said with a small laugh to herself. After dropping her off to her room I found my way to mine where Kurosaki was waiting.

"Schiffer." He said addressing me as I walked in.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"What was that? Was that an emotion I saw on your face? Well I suppose she brings it out of even the coldest people don't you think?" He asked thinking to himself. I did not understand what he was talking about though… My face had not changed. "You remember what I asked of you Schiffer?"

"Yes."

"Please see to it that it stays that way… She may be vulnerable these next few days. The revolts are going to be worse than we think. I'm sure of it."

"Why such revolts?"

"You should know coming from their world." He said examining my expression. "They are starving and poor…because of those sorry excuses for elders…All they want is power…"

"Then they should be dealt with first, or nothing will get done."

"You may be right Schiffer, but there is no way to do that. These men are very powerful. They are sitting on more power than they realize."

"I don't understand?"

"Have you ever heard of the birth of our city?"

"No."

"I guess they never tell foot soldiers… There once was a group of men. They were starving in search of food and shelter. They were lost however, and could not find what they were looking for. One day the one man saw a bright light shining from far in the distance, and followed it with the others. In the middle of desolate sand they found a ball of bright life giving light. It was named the hollow heart of the city. Teeming around such light was lush plants they had never seen before, and creatures only found in dreams. Finally they found the life they were searching for. They found the heart to be a blessing and swore to the gods they would protect it. The gods then made an agreement with the man who first laid eyes upon its majesty. He would be given the power of god in exchange for the protection of the heart. Thus, how our great city came to be. The other men then became the ancestors of the elders we have today. The king's lineage passed down this great power to always protect the hollow heart that even today rests beneath our feet."

"That is why Inoue has such powers then."

"And it is why the elders push her aside…After her father passed away they were in fear of what would happen to them. I suppose they suddenly became aware of their great mortality. Inoue was so young when he passed, so they took advantage of it."

"You cannot do anything about it?"

"You saw how they treat us in there. They see me as nothing but a half-breed…She is very precious Ulquiorra Schiffer. Not just to be, but the very fabric of life we sit on today. Without the heart there would be no fertile land to plow or anything for that matter. Please protect her at all costs." Kurosaki said getting up from where he sat and walking toward the door and opening it. "Oh and by the way, it was nice seeing you at dinner for once." He teased giving a wave before leaving the room.

* * *

My head began to pound as my feet never failed to hit the pavement, as the events from the day before flashed before my eyes. Kurosaki was right. She was important to everyone. The city needed her power, Kurosaki needed their bond, and I needed her presence in my life. I found that in that fleeting moment when I realized she may be taken away from me forever I could not let that happen. She was a precious person, and the only person who wanted to save the hollow shell of the man I was. I needed her back.

I vowed then I would find her, and bring her home.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this! I've been so busy with exams and what not. I got this done pretty late after studying so I apologize if some grammar issues arise. You are always free to let me know if one does as a review. I will be continuing this no matter what. *determined***

**Please follow for more, and as always review. Whether its praise, constructive criticism, or a random hello I'd love to hear from you. :)**


End file.
